Lux or Katarina?
by Kittysona
Summary: What if the sweetest nicest girl in all of Demacia, and the ruthless stone hard assassin of Noxus suddenly switched bodies? Chapter 9: Akali entry #1
1. Body swap or Naw nigga

**Hey guys, I'm sort of new to this whole literature thing, but i tried my best while making this story, so i hope you guys all enjoy it and Favorite/Follow it so it can become popular :D. Jk, But if you seriously like it, You should Follow/Favorite it :). Btw, the first chapter will be super short, so don't expect much so far. Dont worry though, It will get longer over time :D.**

_Chapter 1: Forgotten Establishments_

"Lux..." A beautiful voice called out to the blonde mage. "Lux..." The voice continued growing in volume as she was more eager and eager to wake lux up.

"LUX!" The voice finally called out, waking lux up in a frightened manner.

Luxanna Crownguard, or Lux for short, was scared out of her mind as soon as she heard the scream and searched around the whole area to see who called her name. She looked Down under her bed, and to the left and to the right of her bed, but to no avail, she couldn't find anything.

'That was strange' the mage thought to herself, wondering where the voice came from. She knew it couldn't have been part of her imagination, because the voice seemed so real.

"What the hell man..." Lux sighed, wondering what the hell just happened that awoke her from her sleep.

As lux ignored all the things that happened to her so far today, she slowly started to try to get out of bed, but was too tired to even do a simple task like that.

"O-Ouch" Lux silently said, rubbing a bruise that she recieved from yesterdays match. As she started to rub it more and more, she started to have recollections of everything that happened yesterday, but ultimately she only remembered little snippets of the crazy match.

All the Blonde mage could remember was that she was the mid laner for her team, she got first blood and then snowballed from there on out, and won the match.

'Huh' the mage thought to herself silently, 'Was that all that happened' she continued thinking, and then the final thought hit her. She remembered she was dragged off the summoning platform as soon as she won from a individual and was confessed to and fainted shortly afterwords.

"I wondered who confessed to me" Lux silently said, blushing a color of red.

"Achoo!" A sneeze came out from above the Mages head.

"H-uh?" She looked up as soon as she heard that and saw something super horrifying.

Katarina was there laying her hands and feet in between two of the wooden poles that kept lux's roof in place.

Katarina looked mad, and, by mad, she meant, super mad, Like the mad you would see from a little kid who didn't want to get the toy he wanted from his parents, or the type of mad you get when the store ran out of the things you wanted. That type of mad.

Lux slowly tried to creep out of bed as soon as she saw the Assassin and tried not to make a peep knowing that if she will, she will probally end up like her brother who is right now being tortured in Katarina's personal torture dungeon. '_Yea, she had a dungeon just only for Torturing people.' _

Lux tried to get the image of her brother getting whipped by Katarina and wanting more of it out of her mind, but couldn't because it was just so horrifying.

While lux was Squirming out of bed trying to avoid Katarina's gaze and Imagining her older brother garen getting whipped by Katarina. Katarina got off from the roof and appeared in front of lux, who was still thinking of her brother and ignoring Katarina as a whole.

The Assassin smirked and grabbed or tried to grab lux from the waist up, but failed drastically as lux finally snapped out of her daydreaming and bumped heads with Katarina super hard.

**CRASH!**

Both Lux and Katarina fell unconscious and fell to the floor only to be later found by a bunch of summoners and immedeatly taken to the hospital.

As Katarina slowly woke up 6 hours after the incident, she looked around her surroundings and immedeatly knew that she was in the hosptial.

'Dumb Blonde mage' Katarina thought to herself, believing that it was her fault that she was even in this mess.

'If only you didnt suddenly bump your head into mines' she continued raising her long slender arms to her hea-.

'Wait...' She thought. 'LONG SLENDER ARMS' She continued screaming inside of her head.

The assassin jumped out of her bed, ignoring the fact that she had a massive headache and was suggested to stay in the bed, and ran as fast as she could to the mirror that was only a couple yards away from her.

And when she got to the mirror.

All hell broke loose.

She had swapped bodies with lux.

**WOAHHHH! SHE SWAPPED BODIES WITH HER ARCH NEMESIS! Part 2 will come shortly guys :).**


	2. What the Fuck Lux! I think?

**Haha Guys! Here is chapter two i guess? :O. So yeah, if you like the story so far i would really love it if you could support me in any means! Review,Favorite,Follow, any of those things! :) Have fun reading!**

_Chapter 2: What the fuck Lux!_

"What the hell is this?" Katarina asked in wonder, as she held the sides of the mirror with her long and delicate hands. The mirror was sitting still though, not moving an inch the whole time even when Katarina was ranting to it and shaking it violently.

"Is this Me?" Katarina continued, finally letting go of her massive grip on the mirrors base and moving her left hand toawrds the glass center of the mirror.

She slowly touched the mirror softly and suddenly felt a quick shiver go down the middle of her spine.

'Cold' Katarina thought, quickly yanking her fingers back from the glass center of the mirror.

Katarina then decided to place her hands back on the sides of the mirror and proceeded to slowly look at it.

"Lux, Huh?" She muttered while examining her new body.

'Not bad' The assassin thought to herself while slowly turning around and walking back to her bed, which was located on the far north corner of the door.

Katarina was exhausted, a well deserved nap would most certainely help out after seeing how long and stressful today was.

She then proceeded back to her bed, but was stopped suddenly by a large scream across the hall from her room.

"KATARINAAAAA!" The voice called out in a deep and rough tone.

Her voice woke up many patients in the hosptial, who were then yelling at her for waking them up.

But the person didn't care. She just told them to Shut up and go back to sleep, telling them how important this matter was.

The people who yelled at the person eventually stopped yelling and procceded to go back to sleep, so the person then sighed and continued to run toawrds Katarina's room.

It took a while for her to get to the room even though she was already halfway there because of how big the hospital was. The hospital was probally bigger than summoners rift itself.

It had over 400 rooms a floor, and stacked up to 50 floors, so in the end, it had over 20,000 rooms just in one hospital.

'Wow' Katarina suddenly thought. 'That is a lot of rooms already' she continued, ignoring the fact that there was still someone who wanted to see her.

"Finally here!" The voice wheezed out, as if the person who was talking was dying of thirst or something.

A nurse suddenly saw the person trying to open Katarina's door and proceeded to stop them.

"Excuse me miss but you can't ente-" the nurse tried to say to the person suddenly opening Katarina's room before getting punched in the face and knocking out on the cold hard tile floors.

"Oops" The person then ignored the fact that she just punched a nurse in the face and knocked her out and continued to try to open the door.

The person eventually got tired and just then ripped open the door and slouched to the side whispering "Found you.." as she saw the Blonde mage stripping in front of her.

**Wait... Stripping in front of her?**

The person then realized what was happening and tried to yell at the girl, but to no avail, she was already too tired from running to this room with a massive headache.

So she stood there, and tried to catch her breath.

Katarina on the other hand, ignored everything that happened, and continued to strip down, taking off all of Lux's armor, but was stopped when she heard wheezing coming from her room.

Katarina turned around and suddenly saw the super exhausted person right in front of her door sweating and wheezing super hard in attempt to catch some air.

The person continued to slouch at the door for a couple minutes before suddenly raising her tone and talking back to the almost naked Katarina.

"_What the fuck are you doing with my body, Katarina." _The person said, lifting her head and revaling her face.

And from there, Katarina saw the second most horrifying thing that she saw in her whole life.

_Lux in Katarina's Body._

**WOAH! WHO KNEW THINGS WOULD SUDDENLY GET SO COMPLICATED. i know i know, i am the best author out there. Just kidding, But seriously, i know i am super bad at making stories, but i hope you guys enjoyed it! Please if you want to support me, Follow and favorite/Follow this story. all the help pays off :)**


	3. Akali (revised)

"You have a LOT of explaining to do as of now Katarina" Lux said Angrily, Eyes almost bloodshot as she said those words.

Katarina was scrunched up in the dirty corner as Lux kept moving more forward and forward, pointing her slender finger out onto her body (Still lux) and stared at her with eyes that even a god would be scared of.

"Chill a little Luxie poo" Katarina said mockingly, scared of how lux was screaming at her.

"LUXIE POO, LUXIE POO" screamed out lux, full volume.

Lux was pissed at this point, more pissed than anything in the world.

"WE'RE STUCK IN EACH OTHERS BODIES AND ALL YOU CAN TELL ME IS TO CALM DOWN!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT, HERES HOW I FEEL ABOUT THIS SITUATION AS OF NOW"

Lux immediately got out a blade that supposedly Katarina carries around all the time, from her waist, and pointed the blade out onto Katarina's Neck.

"I feel pissed off" Lux finally finished, eyes as black as ever with a smile creeping up to the point where it doesn't even look real anymore.

Katarina was scared shitless, I mean, who wouldn't at this point in time.

She was scared for Two reasons.

One, Lux for god sakes pulled out a knife and is threating to kill her here and now,

And Two, Katarina feels somehow aroused to this sighting.

"O-Okay I get your point, Just put down the knife and we'll try to find a way to fix this Lux"

The smile that Lux had has finally faded away and she pulled away the knife from Katarina's neck just in time before Katarina was dead meat.

"Okay, but you better find a way you hear me" Lux replied, still somewhat pissed off.

"I-I will" Katarina said mockingly.

_Holy shit, I was going to be dead meat at that point in time, I was scared shitless….But also so aroused by that sighting. –Katarina thought._

As soon as Katarina was finished thinking, the Nurse finally walked in and told Lux to leave, since she was disturbing the patients.

"Miss, Would you please leave?" The nurse said, confused on why Lux was even in the hospital in the first place.

"Me, Leave?" Lux replied with a horrendous tone.

"Do you even know who you are talking too?" She continued.

"No, Not really, but I know who I'll be talking to if you don't leave as of now" The nurse replied back.

"Ehhh and what's that?" Lux Replied to the reply (AHAHAHAH)

"A criminal" The nurse finally finished, holding up a phone, an expensive one that was.

Lux saw this and knew that she couldn't win this argument, if she tried to fight back she would get arrested and the chances of her getting her body back would be then slimmed down.

"Fine you win, I'll leave now"

Lux walked slowly to the door and left the room, leaving only Katarina by herself then.

_Well today was very awkward. – Thought Katarina._

The nurse looked Katarinas way and gave a genuine smile.

"Good news, Lux." The nurse said, her smile not fading away.

"What is it?" Katarina said, confused on why the nurse was still in the room with Katarina.

"We can finally be together"

**WAT.**

Katarina gave a small nervous giggle while backing away from the nurse,

"What do you mean? Aha" Katarina said nervously.

"I mean…"

The nurse got closer and closer to katarina, Backing her up in the small dirty corner that lux backed her into before.

"We're finally alone together" The nurse finished.

"I-I See…. W-Who are you?" Katarina said, confused on who the fuck this person was and why they had a crush on lux.

The nurse was crushed on what Katarina said.

"Y-You don't remember baby?"

**Baby?**

The nurse took off her hat and she was then revealed.

**Holy…Fuck.**

It was Akali, The supposed lover to Lux was Akali.

**A/N: Sorry this took so long guys, Ap bio was a struggle for me, Aha. I got my grade where I wanted it to be and I am so happy for that, so sorry about this being late. Here is chapter 3 to Lux or Katarina Enjoy!**


	4. Horny Nurses and Death threats

"Oh how i missed you so much!" Akali screamed, her arms in between Katarina's body, crushing it with the brute force that could easily break rocks. Katarina at that point was gasping for air, her lungs were easily being crushed by Akali's bear hug, and she desperatly needed air before she possibly faints.

Or even worse...

Die due to the hug.

"A...A-Akali.." Katarina gasped, signaling Akali that she was attempting to speak to her. She tried squirming out of Akali's hug, but to no avail, The brute, both in Person and on the battlefield was putting up a fight and made it hard for Katarina to squrim out of.

"What is it my Luxxie Poo?" Akali questioned eagerly, still puncturing Katarina's ribcage with her massive bear hug.

"A-Air..." Katarina finished. As soon as she finished saying what she wanted to say, she was immedeatly let go of and fell to the ground... Hard. She felt her body expand when on the floor, and breathed in little snippets of air as if she just got out of space.

_Breath in... Breath out... Breath In... Breath out._

Katarina repeated in her mind.

_My god, that was the fucking scariest thing i have ever felt in my life. It was as if i was going to di-_

Before katarina could finish what she was going to think, Akali yanked Katarina off of the ground and cleaned her up.

"S-Sorry about that" Akali said, her face as red as beets. "I-It's just it has been so long since i felt your warmth" She continued, looking back at Katarina with eyes cuter than a lost puppy.

Katarina stared at Akali, checking every little part of the supposed girlfriend of Lux's.

_'Not bad'- Katarina thought._

Akali, in fact was not bad looking at all. Her body was very healthy and plump, something Katarina liked in a girl, her arms looked like they were full of meat, and her legs to her waist were sized perfectly. Her eyes were that of a greenish color, something, yet again, Katarina liked, and her face was the perfect shape, perfectly round, something Katarina thought she would never see.

If Lux was a Appatizer to lux, then Akali was most certainly a buffet for Katarina to enjoy.

"That's alright" Katarina replied, eyeing the burnt up Akali, face as red as beets.

Akali's eyes lightened up as she heard those words from her own girlfriend and was about to go into another bear hug but was stopped short by Katarina.

"STOP!" Katarina yelled, scared of another death hug by Akali.

"Let's start this slowly, don't you agree?" Katarina continued, thanking the based gods that akali stopped just in time before she was about to hug her again.

Akali looked at Katarina and just simply nodded.

"You're right, i forgot that you are hurt." She sighed, scratching the back of her head.

Akali then turned around and went staright for the door, moving at a very slow pace and taking little glances back at Katarina before finally stopping at the door.

"But let me tell you" Akali said, before exiting the door.

"Tomorrow, once you are out" She said, smiling sinisterly at Katarina.

"Your cherry will finally be mines" she Finished, a devilish grin on her face.

Katarina gulped and the door was then closed.

_What the fuck._

Katarina went back to the bed, her very cozy one at this point in time, and sighed as the next day was in only 12 hours, and once she was released from the hospital, she has to deal with both Lux and Akali.

Both the Air headed brat that seemed to have a dark side to her, and the horny nurse that wants to dominate people.. and as her thoughts trailed on and off. She finally fell to sleep.

But what she did not know was outside that very hospital...

Was a very angry Lux...

Super angry actually, holding a blade and eyes blood-shot from all the anger she is supressing.

"You're fucking dead tomorrow" Lux said, Holding her dagger and pretending to slice her throat as an indication.

"You're fucking dead" She continued, Before disappearing from sight.


	5. Katarina's gradual love

8:00 A.M, Thursday Afternoon 2014:  
"Rise and shine my little Luxxie poo" Akali said, her eyes as bright as diamonds.  
"You know what day it is today." She continued, eyeing Katarina constantly as Katarina slowly got out of bed.

Katarina was fucking tired today, more than tired actually. Last night she felt as someone was watching her sleep, eyeing her at night, and because of that, Katarina sadly couldn't sleep well.

"Yeah, yeah, I know" Katarina sighed, rubbing her small templates along the way.

"You okay honey?" Katarina sighed, looking at her supposed girlfriend and then back at her bed.  
"Can I please go back to bed? I haven't had much sleep at all last night" Katarina begged. Hoping that Akali could take it out of her time to actually listen to Katarina and let her sleep in peace just for another couple of hours.

"That's fine" Akali answered cheerfully.  
"Thank you" Katarina replied. 

Akali smiled calmly and slowly walked out of the hospital room, her pace slowing down just before exiting the room. She turned her head and slowly and looked at Katarina one last time before exiting the room.  
"Feel better Lux" Akali said genuinely before finally opening the giant metallic doors covering the room and walking out, pace returning to normal, disappearing from Katarina's sight.

Katarina heart shattered as she saw Akali walk off like that, and she didn't know why she felt sad for her. She felt like a total asshole for doing that, which was unique to her.  
I mean, Katarina is known to be the ruthless killer, not shedding a single pity when she murders and kills people, even kids, but for once, she felt sad, and she felt sad for a stupid reason.  
Seeing a nurse walk away from her.

Katarina sighed angrily and slowly walked to her bed, the one that she has been sleeping on for the past 2 days, white cozy hospital bed, enough to fit a person on it, and lied down on it. She calmly looked at the ceiling, it was an interesting sight at this point and time and stared at it, trying to keep herself awake just for a couple more minutes. Katarina smiled, The ceiling was so nice to look at, it made her process her thoughts super easily and made her remember nice memories as she continued to stare at it.  
When she became Noxus number one assassin, when she killed her first target, and when she became the generals daughter.  
But in return for those sweet memories, she also remembered all the bad memories she has received in her life. All the pain that she had received when her real parents have left her, when she had to survive on the streets of Noxus with only her baby sister. When her baby sister die-

Let's not go there at this point in time, Katarina thought. Tears streaming down her face as she finished her thought process.  
_Oh how a long day today will be._

_XxXxX_

Lux screamed, pulling her hair as she wondered what Katarina was doing with her body as of now.  
_**WHAT IF**__**KATARINA IS FUCKING AKALI RIGHT NOW, OR MY BROTHER. **_

"**SHE'S DEAD MEAT NOW"**

**A/N: Hello all you people who are reading Lux or Katarina, I have recently made a new Fanfiction known as "Sunshine in Paradise city," You guys should check it out because of the fact I spent quite some time on it. I am sorry if I am doing really bad as of now, but I need to make up for all the time I lost before, so sorry if these stories are coming on too fast and stuff, just want to post and keep you fans happy. Have a nice day everyone!**


	6. Rest in peace Monty Oum

Monty Oum Dedication.

Hey guys, Its me Kittysona back with an update, but instead of good news like me releasing a new chapter, it is sadly bad news. My role model Monty oum died On Febuary 1st 2015 due to an allergic reaction to a medical procedure. He is an amazing person and losing him is just now a burden on me, he was so talented and had so much potential for such a young age. When i first seen his works, Haloid, Dead fantasy, and recently RWBY i was infactuated by how good the fight cinematics were and up to this point RWBY is considered one of my all time favorite shows. Knowing the creator and person who started RWBY died has now made me realize that even the most godly of people soon have to pass away and that life needs to be cherished. You will be missed Monty.

Update on Chapters:

Chapter 6/7- Up by next month.

Chapter 8- Up by the end of March

Chapter 9- Up by April 2nd.


	7. Lux Shrine

**A/N: Guess who is back for the time being! It is your boy Tylizzle, back at it again with the 6****th**** chapter to Lux or Katarina? I'm super sorry it's been such a long time since I wrote chapters for this book, being a major in marine biology and being in college and stuff has been a burden on me and I just couldn't write. I will try to write whenever I have free time because I honestly do love giving you guys my writing because not only does it benefit me with criticism, but I get to give to people who actually follow my story, but moving alongside now, Chapter 6.**

**Chapter 6: Natural Disasters.**

_Natural disasters, how are they caused you ask?_

_One can say that they are caused when something in nature goes wrong and causes a tornado or hurricane._

_But others…_

_Others say that Natural disasters are caused once Lux gets mad._

_When she gets mad, there is bound to be death and destruction everywhere._

It had been 3 days ever since Lux and Katarina have switched bodies, and while Katarina is somewhat enjoying the new body she was given, Lux was not having any of it.

Lux had to go back to Katarina's home for the past 3 days and deal with 4 of the most obnoxious noxians she has ever encountered.

On one side of the family, you have people like Draven and Darius who do nothing but talk about themselves during family dinner, then you have people like Cass who try to rape you in your sleep and then giving the typical excuse of "It's okay, we're not related by blood."

Then you have Talon.

He's just overall a silent emo bitch, you don't know why you hate him, but since he never talks at all, you just hate him instantly.

It was honestly hell and back for Lux to live these past 3 days as Katarina, though it might not be all too bad seeing as how today was the last day Katarina was going to be staying at the hospital.

_It has been a long hard 72 hours you had to deal with noxians Lux, but tomorrow will be the start of a great week for you because you will be getting your body back. _Lux thought to herself as she got into Katarina's bedroom.

Katarina's bedroom was surprisingly clean, all her belongings weren't bunched up into a single area and scattered on the floor like she thought most noxians lived, but instead was placed neatly and accordingly inside of her drawers and just in general the respected areas they needed to belong in.

Her room had a massive 50 inch T.V, Lots of weights and weapons.

Hey an assassin needs to work out too; they aren't born with natural talents.

And many other things that lux can point out. Only thing that really stands out about Katarina's room besides everyone that lux just mentioned about Katarina being clean was a giant massive door on the top left corner of the room that was locked to its highest point.

It had locks, fingerprint systems, and even a secret code that you had to implement before the door would open and you would find out what was inside of there.

Lux has always noticed the door there for the past 3 days, but apparently, today the door just suddenly feels important to you and you need to figure out how to get in there. Lux searched the room frantically, opening up each one of Katarina's drawers and scattering the clothes onto the floor, just to find the key that may have possibly been kept inside of her room.

She searched and searched and got lucky with the key and found it hiding in a secret compartment under Katarina's bed.

One part down, 2 more to go.

Lux then obviously did the fingerprint system since she now had Katarina's body and that also worked, but the last part was the trickiest.

Lux couldn't think of any words whatsoever that Katarina would use to open the door.

She tried many words and phrases that she thought may have worked,

"Love for Noxus!"

Nope.

"Let the blood of Demacians fly over us!"

Nope also.

This process continued on for god knows how long, and eventually lux was tired of it so she decided to fuck around with one last phrase before she went to bed.

"I wanna fuck Lux."

Ding ding ding!

The door opened, and Lux was frozen stiff in her position.

The thing that Katarina wanted to keep away from everybody was….

A shrine dedicated to Lux…

She even had a goddamn body pillow with kiss marks on it that had Lux's face on it.

This was horrendous.

**Woah! What a twist am I right?**


	8. Draven, the sexy brother

_Lux was confused, why Katarina kept a shrine in her room dedicated to her._

As Lux was in a deep thought, Draven, who was apparently complimenting himself through the mirror walked past Katarina's room and stopped dead on his tracks.

Draven, the man with an ego bigger than his own brother, Darius, stopped dead on his tracks.

Looked at the shrine dedicated to lux…

…And then made a face of disgust.

This was no ordinary face that Draven would typically make.

This face showed fear, confusion, and even a tad bit of him being aroused.

"So, Care to explain… General?" Draven asked, arms crossed as he kept his stare pointing at Lux.

Lux slowly breathed, chilled air moving into her body and out. The room was dead silent as Lux, who Draven saw as Katarina, tried to think of an explanation to persuade Draven that what he is seeing right now is something else.

"…General?" Draven continued his voice still stern and confused.

"_This is a spoooookyyyyyyyy dreammmmm." _Lux said, her voice rasping a lower octave to give Draven that sinister spook.

"I don't budge." Draven answered.

He lowered his hands and stared back at the mirror, walking out of Katarina's room at a very slow pace. He gave occurring stares back to Lux whenever he took a step.

_Step…_

_Stare…_

_Step…_

_Stare…_

It was a 2 step process Draven did at every step, and Lux was starting to get suspicious of him.

_Crap what if he tells people everything he just now witnessed._

Lux could not have any of that, sure it was Katarina's body she was in, but as of now she is living as Katarina and to make her life less hard, she couldn't let Draven tell anybody.

Just as Draven was about to leave the premise, Lux ran at him, max speed, faster than a panther, more elegant than a swan, and proceeded to Jump Draven and beat the living shit out of him.

"Get off me!" Draven said, looking at the brute that was on top of him.

_Should I really be doing this…. Lux thought,_

She stared at Draven and then started to remember all the rough times she had to face against him on the Summoners Rift.

All the harsh insults he called her every time he won.

"_For a girl who excels in magic, you kinda suck at this."_

"_Man, even if you did look like me, I still wouldn't hit that."_

"_Even Rek sai looks prettier than you."_

_Yeah I should… _

She brought her fist down and hit Draven, her first hit, onto his jaw, and continued this process.

_One hit. *Punch*_

_Two hits. *Punch, Punch*_

_Three hits. *Punch, Punch, Punch*_

This process continued until Draven couldn't even resist anymore.

Lux got up and then cleaned the blood off of her hands,

_Well that handles one problem. She thought._

Draven, before passing out due to the loss of blood, picked up his mirror and looked at it one final time.

_At least I still look sexier than that Lux chick._

He passed out.

**XxX** (Hospital)

It's been 4 days since the whole accident between Lux and herself, she was placed in the hospital for 3 days and on all 3 days, and the love for her new body grew more and more.

_Lux smells so goddamn good. _Katarina thought. She admitted it, she enjoyed this experience a whole lot because she finally gets what she has yearned for so long, though not in a way she wanted it, but in a whole she did get what she want.

And that thing she wanted…

Lux.

**A/N: Oh my god! Katarina you skank youuuuu! 2 chapters in one day? Woah Tylizzle, are you even real? Hope you guys enjoyed it! Review, Follow, Favorite **


	9. Akali entry 1

_Kill._

_That's what I do every single day._

_Kill on Monday, kill on Tuesday._

_Kill every goddamn day of the week._

_That was what I was meant for._

_That was what I was trained to do._

_It was a warm Tuesday, a typical Tuesday in September. I remember the warm breeze sweeping my face, the leaves elegant as always. It was another typical Tuesday._

_A Tuesday in September._

_I was just done with a recent match on Summoners rift. _

_As always, I went 0/3 in the first 10 minutes of the match due to my stupid summoner._

_But, as always, I pulled myself together and went 21/3 before taking the nexus._

_21/3…._

_So many deaths of other champions I caused this game._

_21 lives I have taken in that one game._

_21 times I have been told at a young age that I was an Assassin._

_I could never see the light._

_I only saw darkness._

_Darkness in everything I did._

_Darkness in everything I saw._

_Darkness inside of my very own soul._

_I don't want to kill anymore._

_But it is all I know how to do._

_I'm scared._

_I've always been scared. _

_No one pays attention to me; everyone thinks I am a monster._

_I don't kill because I enjoy it._

_I kill because it's my job._

_I was raised since I was a little kid to kill._

_Killing is in my blood._

_Being an assassin is what I am._

_But honestly, I am tired of it now._

_I just want a simple life, a life where I can rest in peace._

_A life where someone I hold dearly will be next to me, telling me that it's alright._

_I want a life where I don't have to do any of the dirty work anymore._

_I'd rather now be the assassinated than the assassin._

_I just want my days of darkness to be over._

_I don't want any more blood to be on my blade._

_I just want to live my life, not as the fist of shadow…_

_But as Akali, a normal person._

_That is all I wish for._

[September 22nd, 2015]

As I slowly put down my pen, an energetic blonde haired girl runs up in front of me…

And says the very first word that will shape up my life for the better.

"Hi" she says, eyes sparkling brighter than the sun itself.

**A/N: Eh, Didn't feel like going on the main plot of this story for this chapter, but instead go in depth with Akali and Lux's relationship before the whole fiasco. This starts 3-5 years before Lux and Katarina body swap, and I wanted to make this part a little more dark compared to the others. Have fun knowing that this will be a mini series inside of the main series!**

**And Fuck you Katarina, don't ruin lux and akali's relationship /3**

**Follow, Favorite, and review if you like this! And tell me if you want this mini series to happen inside Lux or Katarina**


End file.
